


Morality

by shiptrash1202



Series: Morality and Mortality [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptrash1202/pseuds/shiptrash1202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting in a police interrogation room, Sam reflects on the past eleven years she's known the Washington family and is faced with a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morality

There was so much Sam had been looking forward to before she had returned to Blackwood Pines that fateful night. She had just begun to heal after the loss of her best friends, practically her sisters, Hannah and Beth Washington. They had been gone one year now, and the nightmares had just started to subside. Occasionally, she even stopped replaying the night in her head long enough to get an essay done for her Veterinary classes, or to call her parents. She was just about to reach the point of being okay. That is, before she had returned one year later to honor the twins' memory. Now, she was an even worse wasteland than ever before. Nearly catatonic. 

Josh. The name sent chills up her spine just the way it always had, but for very different reasons, or at least that's what she'd convinced herself. Josh was Hannah and Beth's older brother. When she had first met the twins, she was eight. She didn't actually meet Josh until she was nine, because he was almost always at Chris' house. The first day she met Josh was the morning after about as crazy of a sleepover as three eight year old girls could have. She always woke up before everyone else; her parents hated it. She had half-stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen, where she saw Josh sneaking in the back door. She recognized him from the dozens of pictures hung about the Washington household. She cleared her throat and startled him so badly that he went rigid from his crouched position under the counter and smacked his head. Sam giggled before he "shushed" her and beckoned for her to come over to the counter. She crouched down to hear him and he whispered, "Don't tell anyone, okay?" before darting out of sight. 

Looking back now, Sam realized she'd always loved keeping his secrets. She supposed that it had made her feel like she was special, informed, important to Josh. Now, she saw it for what it must have been all along. She wasn't important, she was just there. 

When she was twelve, she knew that the way she felt about Josh was called a "crush," and of course Hannah and Beth knew too. They teased her often, but never let on to Josh. Sam had made them promise on their friendship not to tell a soul. Still, she had been happy, even with the teasing, to know that her two best friends had approved of her being with their brother. They often joked about what it would be like when they were finally sisters. 

As the years went by, the teasing all-but stopped. They were sixteen now. It was fine and dandy to have a crush, but now you were expected to do something about it, to date, and Sam was too chicken for that. Josh, Beth, and Hannah started throwing more parties now, with Bob and Melinda always gone. At one such party, Beth had suggested they play seven minutes in Heaven. Each name went into a hat (there was no shortage of beanies in the Washington household); one for the boys, one for the girls. Sam was first, despite her best efforts, and of course she'd have to draw Josh, wouldn't she? The twins had all-but heaved them into the closet and turned off the lights. The last thing Sam saw was Hannah wink at her before she found herself alone with Josh, smooshed into a cramped closet, in absolute darkness. She had opened her mouth to speak, but gasped instead when Josh's lips had captured hers with a surprising hunger. She had frozen in shock, immobile. He had begun to pull away and it had woken her up. She had pulled his face back down to her and tentatively began kissing him back. She had never kissed anyone before, but as Josh moaned into her mouth, she felt like a pro, gaining the confidence to open her mouth, mingle their tongues. He lifted her up and held her against the wall, rubbing himself against her clit. She could barely take it. Suddenly, Josh pulled away and began pulling at his own hair. He broke into sobs and said, "Sammy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't tell my sisters, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The remaining time had been used calming Josh down before they both emerged and pretended that it never happened. Hannah went into that closet with Mike that night. If only they had known what would happen just a few years later...

Eighteen. Josh and Chris had already graduated, but for everyone else it was winter break of their senior year. "Time to party!" Sam had thought. She was so excited when she got her passport, ready to go to Canada for break with her closest friends, celebrate almost being done with high school. But everything had gone terribly wrong, and when they left Canada, they left without two very important people. Before the twins disappeared, her only concern was how to ask Josh to prom. Now, she wasn't even going, and preferred in that way. Josh was even more unreachable than before, and they lost contact for three months. She didn't really know what to say that could possibly be of any comfort to him. 

Though even with nothing to say, Sam found her way back to Josh. Or more accurately, he found his way back to her. Three a.m. Phone blaring by her ear, she had jolted awake from yet another nightmare. She snatched up her phone and audibly gasped when Josh's contact picture gleamed in her eyes. She answered without hesitation. "Josh?" she asked, voice gentle; waiting. 

"Sam," Josh choked out. It was obvious that he'd been crying. "Please come, now, I need you...please?" 

Sam didn't have to think long before she was throwing on flip flops and climbing into her Kia. Thirty minutes later, she was climbing through Hannah's window so as not to wake Bob and Melinda, tip toeing up the stairs to Josh's room. She tried not to think about the last time she had sneaked into Hannah's room at 3:30 in the morning, the two of them drunk as skunks with Josh helping them in. When she had awoke the next morning, or rather, later that morning, two Advil and a glass of ginseng tea sat next to the pillow. Sam shook her head as if she could physically shake the memory from her mind as she turned Josh's doorknob. The room was dark, but she could make out Josh's silhouette by his window. She almost cried, but swallowed the lump in her throat and approached him. He was a skeleton of himself. Literally, she could see his ribs protruding. Those cheekbones she loved were gaunt. In the moonlight, she saw for the first time the dozens of opalescent white scars littering his forearms. She took a deep breath and settled down next to him on the floor. She didn't speak. Neither did he. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she carefully rested her head on his shoulder. And that was it. The small spark of physical contact cracked something in Josh. He pushed her down onto the carpet, kissing her fiercely. She could have sworn time stopped. All of the sadness, anger, and terror they had both felt melted into their tongues. He hovered over her, making her shiver. He looked almost like a zombie. Still, she didn't stop him when he lifted off her shirt. She hadn't been wearing a bra. He lowered himself closer to her, nibbling and tweaking at her puffy nipples, taut and hard. Her lower half responded full force, pulsing with a crushing need. She moaned, fingers locked in his dark hair, nibbling on his collar bone. She pulled at his sweats, giving him the okay. He stood and left her cold for a moment as he slid his sweatpants and boxers off. He then got to his knees and kissed up her thighs, hooking his thumbs around her shorts and panties before easing them off her, tantalizingly slow. He then, without warning, plunged a finger into her already dripping pussy. She had gasped; he had moaned. He pumped his finger in and out of her a couple times before spreading her wetness around her aching clit. He looked at her, truly looked at her, for the first time since she had arrived. "Do you want this, Sammy? You're sure?" It was almost like he knew she was still a virgin, she had thought. 

"Yes, Josh," was all she could say for the moment. They would have time to talk more later, she had rationalized. He nodded, probably to himself, before slowly lowering into her. It had taken her a few minutes to really get used to how he felt, molded inside her. She wanted more. She bucked her hips into him, and he responded by experimentally bucking into her. When she moaned, he let his control go, fucking her hard and wildly, their tongues wrapped together, hands interlocked. So much passion spilled between them that neither could take it; they spilled together into temporary oblivion. Both collapsed, side by side on the floor, and laid flat on their backs. Josh grabbed for Sam's hand and whispered, "Thanks for *coming,* Sammy," before wiggling his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed. Both felt more like themselves than they had in a long time. They fell asleep just like that, hand in hand. She never did say what she had wanted to say, that night or any of the dozens that followed.

They continued on just like that all the way to the anniversary of Hannah and Beth's disappearance. She had truly believed her and Josh were healing. Now, as she sat in an interrogation room, she realized how naive that had been. How could she have honestly thought that Josh could ever be okay just because of some almost-mindless sex? She had let him down. As soon as the thought had reached her mind, there was no banishing it. *She had to go back into the mines.* She had to save Josh. There was no other way. The police didn't believe any of them. Thought they were experiencing mass hysteria. Mike had told her he hadn't actually seen Josh die, right? There was still time. She'd have to do it alone. Without another word to anyone, she stood up, left her room, passed her friends without even looking, and exited the station. 

Time to tell Josh everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Still debating making a second part to this. Let me know what you think!


End file.
